Amends
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Despite 10 years of peace Fire Lord Zuko cannot seem to bring the fire nation together on his own. He and friends seek out a former princess who has been lost at sea since her release from the mental prison 6 years ago... TyZula
1. Chapter 1

Fire Lord Zuko took a seat next to his beloved Fire Lady Mai to await the processions of today's events. Today was to mark 10th anniversary of the end of Sozin's 100 Years War. The world has flourished peacefully and thanks to _Team Avatar_ and the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko was even able to find his lost Mother, Ursa, who now sat on his left. The beautiful woman of 40 softly stroked her son's hand as he took his seat. The procession kicked off with the lighting of the peace candle, an artificial golden torch that was on display in the middle of the Fire Nation square. Afterwards, Iroh took the stand to speak on behalf of the Fire Nation following him was the Earth king, next Sokka of the Water Nation and finally Avatar Aang on behalf of the Air Nation.

"That was a great speech, Aang," his wife, Katara, stated when he left the stage and the festival began.

"Thanks, I was really nervous," he said with a slight smirk.

Despite being a full grown adult, Aang still had the quirkiness of the little kid Zuko met ten years ago. It's ok, the crowd loves you, you're the Avatar, remember?" reminded Suki as she hugged her husband, Sokka.

"Yeah, thanks to you the world's all balanced-out! Get it?!" Everyone, but Suki stared at him with blank facial expressions.

"Never mind".

Fire Lord Zuko chuckled a bit.

"If only your sister was here…" Ursa said mostly to herself. Zuko glanced in his mother's direction.

"You know the deal with her," he said.

Ursa sighed deeply.

"I know," was her reply.

It had been six years since Azula's release from the Boiling Rock Mental Facility and six years since Zuko or anyone else last saw her.

**Six years ago… **

_"Welcome, Your Highness," the Warden said as Zuko and the Fire Lady stepped onto the island._

_"I received your message, Warden. Where is she?" Zuko asked._

_According to the Warden's letter, Azula had made great progress in the past two years. Her hallucinations ceased and her mental physicians reported a drastic reduction in violent lash-outs and better anger management. Yet, Zuko was unconvinced. He had to see his sister for himself. _

_"You made wonderful timing, Lord Zuko. The princess has just been released from her last session for the day._

_"Good. Take me to her"._

_The Fire Lord and Lady followed the Warden into the huge facility. The place brought back vivid memories for them both. They climbed two flights of steps to a much nicer area of the building and finally stopped in front of an all white room, surrounded by glass. The room was much larger than the cell Azula was first thrown into at the beginning of her sentence. There was a cozy looking cot with a blanket in the middle of the room where Azula sat with her back to the door. A decent upgrade from the plank she once lied on._

_Zuko took a deep breath and reared his shoulders back as he prepared to enter the room. He suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulders. _

_"Are you going to be ok?" asked the love of his life._

_Zuko gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, if she's changed as much as everyone claims, there's nothing to worry about, right?"_

_"Ok, be careful," Mai said as she kissed his cheek. _

_The warden opened the door to let Zuko inside._

_"So, looks like things are better, huh?" he said to Azula's back._

_His sister quickly spun around as if startled._

_"Didn't expect to find you here," she said with a soft chuckle._

_Zuko shrugged. "Well, who's the better one to give you the news?" _

_Azula wrinkled her brow. "What news?" She questioned._

_Zuko grinned. "Unlike Dad, I think you deserve a new start. Now that you're free from him, I think that you can actually live a decent life, so after today, you will be released from this place and you are welcome to live with me and Mai in the palace". _

_Azula looked back at the Fire Lady, who kept her same stone-face, as Zuko searched her face for some type of relief. Her expression remained serious. "I doubt Mai would like that". _

_"What? No! She doesn't mind," he lied. Mai expressed very strongly against his sister's release last night._

_"How's Ty Lee?" Azula changed the subject._

_"Huh? Oh, she's fine. She travels to the palace from Kyoshi Island from time to time". _

_"Hmm…" was all Azula said as she stood and walked towards Zuko._

_"Thanks"._

Azula never made it back to the palace. Upon obtaining her freedom, she denounced herself as princess as she gave the Fire Lord her well-known hair pendant and joined a smaller crew's ship headed west of the Boiling Rock to nooneknowswhere.

"Do me a favor and give that to Ty Lee. She'll understand," said the former princess of the Fire Nation.

The Fire Lord did as he was told. Ty Lee, upon receiving the pendant, immediately burst into tears.

"She told me the only way, she would give me this was over her dead body".

Now these many years later, Zuko couldn't stop thinking about his little sister. Was she still alive? Was she plotting against him? Had she really changed? He had so many questions. Yet, his real motive for wanting to pursue the former princess was for help. Since the war, the Fire Nation was split severely. Many people did not appreciate a former traitor becoming their Fire Lord, while others only wanted peace. The problem had gotten so bad that Zuko feared a civil war within the nation. Azula would know what to do. Despite her sometimes sadistic ways, his sister was a hell of a ruler. If anyone could reunite a nation, it was the girl in blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty Lee tossing pieces of bread over the palace balcony, watched in amusement as the birds snatch them in mid air. She sighed aloud as she awaited Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors to finish meeting with the Fire Lord. She couldn't wait to leave for Kyoshi Island. The palace was depressing.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the war room, Ty Lee?" The acrobat nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Ursa's voice.

"Oh, yes, but I decided to skip this time. Suki will tell me about it when we leave for Kyoshi Island.

Ursa nodded. The two stood on the balcony in silence as Ty Lee continued to toss bread into the air.

"Do you still have her hair pendant?" Ursa finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Huh?" Ty Lee stated then remembered Azula's hair pendant given to her six years ago. "Yes, I do," she said, reaching in her shirt to retrieve it. "I can't believe she gave it to me of all people. After all, I did betray her for Mai".

Ursa nodded. "I think Azula wanted you to remember her. You were always very special to her, Ty Lee".

Ty Lee shrugged.

"If I were special, why didn't she come to see me before she fell off the face of the earth?" she stated. She still resented Azula's decision to denounce her position as princess. Ty Lee felt she had taken the easy way instead of redeeming herself for her people.

Ursa sighed, staring into the distance with the elegance of a thousand doves.

"Sometime people do things that we will never understand until the time is right".

Ty Lee was about to ask the woman how did she know when the time was right when everyone appeared from the war room.

"TY LEE!" yelled Zuko. "Where were you? This is important and you're wasting your time throwing bread at some bird?"

Ty Lee made an annoyed face. "I don't care about you're stupid meeting. What's so important that we had to come all the way from Kyoshi?"

Fire Lord Zuko was about to shout out something else when the Fire Lady put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you would want to hear about us finding out where Azula is?" Mai inquired.

Ty Lee's ears perked. A couple months after her old friend's imprisonment, Ty Lee visited Azula for the first time since the Boiling Rock incident that split her, Mai and Azula's friendship for what seemed like forever.

_"What are you doing here?" Azula asked after about three hours of complete silence._

_Ty Lee jumped. She hadn't expected for the girl to speak to her. According to the guards, the girl had been hallucinating and talking incoherently. She had even begun to spasm and rant at random times. She had definitely flipped. As a matter of fact, Ty Lee witnessed one of the princess's many tantrums upon her arrival. The once proud, courageous and completely self-controlled princess was now chained by her wrists and ankles to the wall with a muzzle secured tightly around her mouth. She stayed in this position for 18 hours a day. She was allowed 2 hours to eat and 4 to stretch her muscles before being strung back up again. Ty Lee couldn't believe the sight of her best friend. _

_"What do you want!?" the princess growled. _

_"Um, nothing really. I just wanted to visit you," she responded. The princess slowly lifted her head from where she sat on the far end of the cell that faced the acrobat. _

_Ty Lee could barely make out the princess's eyes through all of her beautiful black hair tossed in a giant heap atop her head._

_Azula howled in laughter before answering, "Visit me! After that bullshit you pulled? You and Mai can burn in Agni's mouth for all I care. I don't need you to VISIT ME". _

The words had hurt, but Ty Lee knew the princess couldn't possibly have meant them. It was obvious that she cared for their friendship. It was possible that their split caused her to take that deadly turn. Yet, Ty Lee wasn't sorry for what she did. If she had allowed Azula to continue she would've killed Mai who was just as special to her. However, instead of arguing with the princess she remained quiet. After that visit, she decided she would stick by Azula's side on her road to recovery, but now Azula's gone. Now she felt abandoned.

"Where is she?" asked the circus girl as she hopped over to Mai, flashing a toothy smile.

"She's on a small island close to the Northern Air Temple. According to Aang".

Ty Lee scratched head, a confused expression shown on her face.

"I didn't know there were other islands out there. Do they firebend?"

Ursa shook her head.

"No, I've heard of that island. It's called the Lone Island I once went to visit it. The inhabitants want nothing to do with the Fire Nation or any other nation. Most are descendants of former Fire Nation refugees during Sozin's reign".

"Well, that explains why Azula would want to go there, so when are we leaving?"

"Now, we can't waste anymore time," said the Fire Lord.

"Wait, you're going?" Aang asked.

"Of course I'm going! One of my most trusted admirals will be looking after the place until I return".

Aang shrugged, "Ok, great, let's go".

Everyone, but Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors boarded the ship to find Azula.

"Don't worry about us. I understand how important this is to you, Ty Lee. We'll be fine," said Suki when the action was questioned by Ty Lee.

"Thanks, Suki," squeaked Ty Lee as she reeled the girl in for a hearty embrace.

"Uh…thanks…you're…chokin…" Suki said feeling her face turning pale.

"Sorry," Ty Lee half-giggled.

Once everyone was aboard, Zuko gave the order for departure.

(I'll find you, Azula. You won't get away that easily.) Thought Ty Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lone Island was nothing like Zuko expected. Instead of a dead wasteland of bums, the island was a beautiful oasis of vast infrastructure. The streets were brilliantly man-made of stone. The buildings were high and plenty. Families walked as if they were noblemen and noblewomen of the Fire Nation. It some ways it reminded him of the great city of Ba Sing Se.

"Why didn't we come here for our honeymoon?" asked Mai.

The Fire Lord did not respond, instead he approached a well-dressed man setting up his fruit stand.

"Where is your king?" he asked.

The man gave him a questionable look.

"There is no king here. Only our queen, the great Azula, lives here," the man said.

Zuko's eyes bulged. Azula had spent the past six years as a queen?

"Where is her palace?" Aang asked.

The man howled with laughter. "You all are not from around here huh? Well, our queen chooses to live in an apartment like the rest of us. She does not believe in ruling from a palace".

After finding out where the former princess resided in huge a condominium with balconies decorated with flowers high above the streets of goal. The group walked to the door of her apartment and knocked twice. Seconds later the door was opened by a little girl who couldn't be older than 4 or 5.

"May I help you?" asked the child as if she saw strangers like them everyday.

"Oooh! She's soooooo CUTE!" yelped Ty Lee. She wanted to hug the child. Katara responded to the child. "Hi, we are looking for the queen here, Azula. Do you know her?"

Before the child could respond, a huge beast with a large tongue jumped between her and the group and snarled at them.

"WATCH OUT!" exclaimed Toph, quickly bending the earth as a barrier between them just before the best could lash out its long tongue.

Zuko quickly recognized the beast as his Nyla, Jun the Bounty Hunter's shirshu.

_What's Jun doing here?_ He thought.

His thoughts were answered when the bounty hunter suddenly emerged from the inside of the apartment.

"No sudden movements and you'll be fine," Jun said with a snicker at the sight of Ty Lee who had hopped like a match had been put in her pants behind Toph.

Zuko stepped in front of the earth mound asking, "What are you doing here, Jun? Do you know my sister?"

The bounty hunter sighed deeply.

"Prince Pouty, we meet again. You're always looking for someone aren't you? Maybe we should consider a full time gig, oh great and powerful Fire Lord," she said sarcastically.

Mai let out a sigh. "We don't have time for this. Do you know where Azula of the Fire Nation is? Some idiot told us she lives here".

Jun shrugged her shoulders.

"My mommy's not from the FIRE NATION!" the child suddenly exclaimed.

THUD

Everyone turned towards the direction of the noise. Ty Lee was lying flat on her back from complete shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THUD

Everyone winced at the sound of Ty Lee's head meeting the stone step. The little girl gasped.

"Ow-wee!" she grimaced, running over to help the unconscious acrobat.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

Jun stepped aside and gripped Nyla's reigns to lead her back behind the apartment. When she moved, the former Fire Nation princess emerged from the shadows as graceful as a dancer. Everyone, even the Fire Lord, was speechless at the sight of Azula.

The ex-princess was absolutely stunning. Many years had passed and the princess still had the power to make everyone stop and stare at her amazing presence. She stood in the doorway bare-foot, her body nicely tanned from the island sun. She wore a green skirt that stopped at the ankles, tied in knots at her hips showing off most of her legs. Her stomach was bare and her top matched the forest green shirt. Her long hair fell down on her back and her shoulders fell like a waterfall. She looked about the group with the same stone-cold expression she was known for, however.

Zuko felt a slight pulse of regret for coming to the island. _She hasn't changed a bit_. He thought.

Azula's eyes met her brother's briefly. My how he'd grown. _I guess being the Fire Lord isn't good for the looks"._ She thought. She could see wrinkles in the 25 year old's brow, a clear sign of early aging. She then looked at her mother and felt her body temperature rise rapidly. _Calm down!_ She told herself. _Remember what they taught you at the mental center. _

She'd learned how to regain control her emotions at the Boiling Rock's Mental Facility. It helped her with her anger management. Now was her chance to utilize the skills the doctors gave her as the feelings towards her mother began to bubble towards the surface.

Azula finally looked away from her mother towards her daughter and her old friend.

"Hey, Mommy!" This wierd lady fell and bumped her head," Ussie said as she tried to lift Ty Lee by her shoulders. Azula snickered.

_Oh, Ty Lee, you still haven't changed_. She thought. Azula knelt down to lift the limp acrobat in one full sweep onto her shoulders and gripped little Ussie's hand. She then did something completely unexpected. She flashed a toothy smile in the group's direction.

"You all are welcome to come in," she announced gleefully before disappearing into the apartment.

The group was silent and frozen.

"Is it just me," asked Mai, breaking the silence. "Or did Azula just smile at us and actually seemed polite?"

Sokka scratched his head. "I think so. I'm scared".

Katara rolled her eyes. "Come on it has been, like, 10 years since Sozin's War. I'm sure everyone's changed in someway. Now let's go in".

Zuko rubbed his chin. _Hmm…maybe Katara was right_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ty Lee opened her eyes to a pair of beautiful golden ones that she knew so well.

"Azula!" Exclaimed Ty Lee as she reached towards her best friend. The hazel eyes blinked and retreated behind the bounty hunter. They belonged not to Azula, but her daughter. Ty Lee gazed at the child curiously. She never imagined Azula having a **daughter. **She was so beautiful too. They both shared the same little round face, yet the little girl possessed a head full of curly brown hair instead of her mother's signature waterfall of black.

"I didn't mean to scare 'ya," joked Ty Lee. The child smiled meekly still clutching Jun's pant leg. Ty Lee stood to search for the others. Everyone was in Azula's kitchen having **tea**?

"Nasty fall," stated Jun as she nudged Ty Lee's shoulder as they walked towards the others from the adjacent living area. "Surprised to see your old girlfriend, huh?" Ty Lee stopped in her tracks.

How could this woman know about hers and Azula's relationship? She didn't even know the woman's name, had never seen her before in her life.

"Go on with your mother, Ussie, I'm coming," cooed Jun as she patted the child's back.

The child did as she was told and when she was out of earshot, the bounty hunter turned back to face the acrobat, placing a hand on her hip. They gave one another a once over.

"Well, I see why she would have been interested in you at all," stated Jun. "But understand this. Azula is mine. She never talks about you and I doubt she even thinks about you anymore, Little Miss Circus Clown. So don't get any little ideas in that pea-brain of yours while you're here".

She gave the acrobat another once over. Ty Lee tightened her jaws and felt her fingers ball into a mighty fist ready to lay a paralyzing blow to the woman's side. With a quick grab of her wrist, Jun twisted the girl's arm behind her.

"Ouch!" Hissed Ty Lee.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. My four-legged best friend loves meat and by the way, she can't see her food". Ty Lee gulped at the thought of Jun's ferocious blind beast.

"Want some tea?" asked Ussie upon seeing Ty Lee enter the room.

Ty Lee grinned smugly and accepted the tea, taking a seat next to Ursa. She couldn't help looking at the beauty before her. Despite Jun's hurtful statements, Ty Lee could feel her emotions for the princess slowly, yet surely boiling in the pit of her stomach.

_"So, Mai, do you think the avatar and his friends will find Azula's dad during the eclipse?" Ty Lee asked her bored friend from where she was hanging down from the tree the girls used to play on when they were children._

_"Not if Azula has anything to do with it," said Mai as she tossed a piece of bread at the turtle ducks in the pond._

_Ty Lee hopped down from the tree. "Do you think she's back now?" _

_Mai shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't seen Zuko since this morning. Maybe their crazy dad has them doing some random fire-bending exercise"._

_Ty Lee shrugged._

_"Well, I'm going to find her"._

_Once again Mai shrugged. "Whatever. I know why you're going to find her. Why don't you just tell how you feel?" _

_"Huh?" asked the acrobat._

_Mai gave her a look. "It's obvious you care about Azula more than just a friend. I see how you look at her and how you guys treat one another. Azula doesn't treat anyone else the way she treats you, her little Ty Lee. Why don't you tell her before I do?"_

_Ty Lee was about to respond when a voice asked angrily. "Tell me what!?" The girls turned to see the princess appear. The turtle ducks quickly fled to the opposite end of the pond. Azula picked up the largest rock she could find and hurled it at them, almost hitting one._

_"Ouch! Crap!" She hissed in pain as she clutched her right wrist with her left hand._

_Ty Lee hurried to her friend and took the swollen wrist from her. "Azula, you're hurt!" _

_"I'm fine, Ty Lee. I just need to rest," she said._

_Ty Lee rubbed the spot, alleviating the prodigy's pain. "Is that better?" She asked looking into the girl's golden sands of time. For a moment, she saw a hint of passion in them before the princess shook her head and snatched her wrist away. "I said I'm fine. I'm going to the royal bath then to my chambers," she said as she started to walk away. She suddenly stopped and without looking back said, "Ty Lee, you are welcome to come along if you'd like"._

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories. Yet, she couldn't forget Azula. How could anyone? She definitely has a way of making a mark on everyone she meets, in Aang's case, literally. Ty Lee's eyes shifted briefly in Jun's direction. The woman sat next to Azula in their tea circle with an excited Ussie hosting the party from the middle of the circle. She brushed a strand of hair out of the prodigy's face gently before whispering something in her ear that made the girl smile. Ty Lee gripped the cup tighter in envy.

_Who the hell does she think she is?_ She thought.

She felt a slight nudge against her left elbow. Ty lee glanced in that direction to see Ursa give her a wink. She remembered Ursa's words and settled down. She'll get a chance with Azula sooner or later. Besides she knows Azula still cares for her.

_"Azula, there's something I really need to ask you," said the acrobat as she laid with her princess in an entangled mess._

_"No," the princess said, sternly._

_"Huh? I haven't said anything"._

_"No, you can't go to the bathroom. I can't let you go yet," her face softened into a beautiful smile that took the acrobat aback. The many times the two have laid together, Azula had never been as passionate or sincere as tonight. Normally, they would be tearing at one another like a pack of lionesses and a fleeing antelope. _

_"Oh, Azula, I just needed to tell you that I-I, uh," she stammered._

_The princess looked at her, confused. "What is it, Ty-Lee?" _

_"Nothing, let's just go to sleep," she said, closing her eyes knowing one day she would regret not telling the princess that she loved her._

"We're leaving for the Fire Nation tomorrow. There is much to do." announced the Fire Lord, breaking the silence of the circle. "It's time to get to get this business taken care of. Azula, the Fire Nation is on the brinks of a civil war. Unfortunately, I cannot handle it alone. I would be honored if you would assist me with a mission to restore the nation. Your past actions will be pardoned. You will be embraced with honor and welcomed home."

The room was deadly quiet other than Iroh's annoying slurps of his tea. Azula took a light sip of her tea and looked into the cup as if thinking of an answer.

"Hmph!" grunted Jun. "What makes you think she wants to come back? Her people need her here. After all she is their queen."

Iroh grinned, "Well, Dear, you are always welcome to come along, too".

Jun rolled her eyes. "Watch it, Senior Citizen".

Iroh howled in laughter like the bounty hunter was a professional comedian.

Ty Lee smiled wide. Azula's duty was to the Fire Nation. There was no way she would refuse Zuko's offer.

"Mommy, are we going to the Fire Nation?" asked Ussie as she sipped her tea in a similar fashion as her mother.

For a moment, Azula remained silent. She then looked to Ussie and a genuine smile spread across her face.

"Sweetheart, remember what I discussed with you regarding your father?" She asked the child.

Ussie nodded looking up at her mother with idolizing eyes. "Yes, Mother. My father was a well-respected Earth-bending master and the captain of the Dai Li. He met you when you came to Lone Island and you two married and ruled the island for a year before he died of the Fever," stated the child proudly.

Azula nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to introduce you to more of your family members". She looked towards Zuko.

"That, My Dear, is your uncle, Zuko, my only brother. He is the Fire Lord and that is his wife, your Aunt Mai, who is an excellent markswoman, I might add".

She then turned to Iroh.

"That man is my father's brother, your great uncle Iroh. Remember the story I told you of the Dragon of the West?" The child nodded. "This is him. "A fire-bending master and quite the tea maker."

Iroh let out a puff of smoke and crossed his eyes making the little girl giggled.

"And that is your grandmother, former Fire Lady Ursa," said Azula narrowing her eyes at the woman and quickly looked away. She then cupped her daughters face with both hands and talked as if it were just the two of them.

"You have a wonderful legacy, Darling. You are special, so don't forget that. You know Mommy will always protect her special girl and Mommy will always make the best decisions for you. You know this right?" She asked.

Ussie nodded and Azula kissed her forehead gently before releasing her and facing the silent spectators.

"I can not go with you. My duty is to Lone Island and my daughter. I denounced my royal status as princess six years ago, therefore, I have no more affiliations with the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee felt her heart was bleeding as Azula spoke. She even felt the need to clutch her chest in pain. Had Azula really changed that much? She was no longer loyal to the Fire Nation? "But, Azula---," however, Zuko interrupted angrily standing. "Fine! Do as you wish. I knew it was a waste of time to come here! How could you turn on your own nation!?"

"That's enough, Zuko!" Ursa exclaimed sternly. "Azula, I understand. We thank you for the hospitality."

"It's fine, Mother. You all are more than welcome to stay. As a matter of fact, I will hold a special festival in honor of my family and the Avatar's presence on our little island. What do you think, Jun?" the bounty hunter tossed her hair over her shoulders and shrugged.

"Fine, with me," she said nonchalantly, I'll let your court members know." With that, she left swinging her whip, just barely missing Ty Lee's arm on her way out.

"Bitch!" Ty Lee grunted under her breath.

"Takes one to know one," she heard Jun grumble back.

"I don't think so, Azula. We need to leave tonight. Our mission is over. I must return to the Fire Nation," said Zuko with obvious bitterness dripping from his lips.

"Suit yourself".

Iroh nudged the Fire Lord in his side.

"Never decline a sincere gesture".

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

"It is settled then. Make yourselves at home on our island. You are my honored guests!" With that, everyone cheered and the circle broke into separate directions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I was so close! If only those wretched children of mine had done their job and killed the Avatar!_ Thought Ozai as he paced the cell as he normally did, still not wanting to face his defeat.

"Lord Ozai, the Fire Lord and his friends are gone now," stated a guard standing behind him. Ozai's face brightened like a light bulb.

"Now's our chance to take back what is ours. Have they found my daughter?" He asked as he walked towards the guard putting his hands on the bars.

"It seems she is located on Lone Island where she rules. You also have a granddaughter, Sir, by message sent by Lord Zuko to Admiral Lee, who is in charge in his absence."

Ozai let out a howl of laughter.

"How can Zuko be so stupid? I may lack my bending abilities thanks to that Avatar friend of his, but his entire army is still headed by generals forever loyal to me. Tell Lee it is time".

"Yes, Sir," the guard responded and started to leave.

"Oh and captain?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Make sure to a welcoming party pays my daughter a visit as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"What am I going to do now?" thought Zuko as he stood alone on Azula's balcony overlooking her citizens at the festival below. Once again Azula had proven that she was better than he. Her people lived like royalty with smiles on their faces constantly. They adored their queen, while his people questioned his authority. Even though most of the people had resented the Fire Nation for many years, they did not hesitate to take the guests under their wing because their queen said to.

"Are you ok?" Zuko turned slightly startled by Katara's voice interrupting his thoughts. "No, I don't understand. Since we were kids, Azula and I have always been taught to be loyal to the Fire Nation. How can Azula betray her country-men?"

Katara sighed. "Well her country-men did have her thrown in jail for four years of her life".

Zuko's eyes widened.

"B-but it was f-for her own good! She had lost it. You saw her!" He stammered in defense of his actions.

Katara shrugged. "Well, she does have a daughter to worry about," Katara pointed out.

Zuko shook his head. "You're right, but I still don't get it".

"Get what?" the two turned to see the ex-princess suddenly appear from the curtains.

"I don't get why you would turn on your nation, Azula. You're so selfish! You've always been!"

"Zuko---," Katara started.

"Katara, it's ok. Could you excuse us?"

Katara nodded and immediately left the siblings. Azula stood next to Zuko and let out a deep breath.

"Ten years, huh? Feels like yesterday I was thrown in that cell for what seemed like eternity. I never realized the importance of life until then".

It was Zuko's turn to let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, lifting his hands, "I only did it for your own good. I never thought you would just pack up and leave when I freed you. I can't do this alone. You were always great at everything. Look at how you rule this island. I need your help to pull the Fire Nation back together."

Azula pushed her hair out of her face. Years ago, she would have been ecstatic to hear her brother admitting her greatness and begging for forgiveness. Although she still believed that she was the ensemble of Fire Nation greatness. For some reason it broke her heart to see her brother so stressed.

"Zuko, I know you can do this. I think you need to be a man and deal with it. I have no doubts of you being a great ruler, but until you push that into that little egg-shaped head, you'll never be able to tap into that part of your being, Dum-Dum".

For once, Zuko smiled at the name. He understood Azula's words and felt proud that she believed in him the way she did.

"Hmm…I guess I do need to work on that huh? Well, when I leave tomorrow I hope to see you within the Fire Nation's walls one day".

Azula shrugged. "Maybe, ZuZu," she said, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Aww, how sweet."

Both knew that voice. They turned simultaneously to see Ty Lee walking towards them on her hands. Atop her legs sat 5 year old Ussie.

"Hi, Mommy!" She said.

Azula smiled at them. As if on impulse, Zuko left his sister's side scooping up his niece to leave. "Hey, thanks, Azula," he said before he disappeared with the little girl.

It was good to see that Azula and Zuko had made up. They even treated each other like "real" siblings. Ty Lee was beginning to like this new Azula. After Zuko left with Ussie, Ty Lee somersaulted until Azula had to grab her to keep them from tumbling over the balcony. Since they were so close, Ty Lee couldn't help sneaking a quick kiss right on the fire-bender's nose. Azula's smile quickly vanished as she released the acrobat and turned her back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"What we had, Ty Lee, was a long time ago," Azula stated.

"What do you mean?" asked the acrobat trying to search Azula's face for an answer. "Oh, is it that earth-bender husband of yours?"

Azula shook her head. "There was nothing there. Come on, Ty Lee, you know me better than that. I married him because he was royalty".

She looked off towards the ocean. "You betrayed me, Ty Lee. It still hurts. I can't blame you though. I understand why you hated me. I'm a monster".

Ty Lee was shocked at the statement.

"No, Azula! I never hated you! You were just out of control. What else could I do? And you are not a MONSTER! Look at you, now. You came here, started a family and now you are the queen here. You even got over that breakdown. No, Azula, you are AMAZING".

Azula shrugged and continued to look far off in the distance.

"Are you with that crazy woman with the big dog?"

Azula raised an eyebrow making a facial expression similar to the one she made when recruiting the acrobat at the circus.

"Jun?" she chuckled, "She's a bounty hunter I met not long ago. My daughter loves her shirshu, Nyla. She claims allegiance to no nation so I gave her the task as my right-hand woman. She reminds me of you, minus the pink aura. I guess you could say we are _close_."

_Hmm…_ thought Ty Lee _No wonder she's threatened by me. Azula is still up for grabs._

"Azula, there's something I need to tell you something I should have long ago, before the Boiling Rock incident".

It was Azula's turn to be confused.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, I know it's been years but I still feel the same as I always have. I guess that's why I used to visit you in the prison so much. Do you remember? I used to come nearly every day".

Azula nodded, rubbing her chin. "I remember somewhat. It seemed as if I was always dreaming and you would call to me".

Ty Lee nodded also. "I just wanted to tell you that I---".

"Azula! There is a problem in the square. It seems a Fire Nation ship has pulled ashore," Jun stated from the doorway.

The prodigy shrugged her shoulders. "Zuko may be leaving tonight after all, so what?"

"No, Zuko was the one who told me to warn you," she said hurrying towards the ex-princesses side, roughly shoving Ty Lee aside to point towards the direction of the problem. Azula was too confused to notice, but Ty Lee caught the grimace the woman had on her face when she saw them. "They are not friendly. It seems your father has been freed!"

"Oh, no, Jun, get the Dai Li to order all of the citizens into their homes and lock them. Tell them not to leave until I give the order. Where are the Avatar and my brother?"

"At the beach fighting them off".

Ty Lee noticed Azula's eyes widened in complete fear. "Zuko has my BABY!" With that, the prodigy took off towards the exit. _Oh, no_**!** Thought Ty Lee as she started after her, but was tightly pulled back by the elbow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Pinkie?" growled Jun.

"I'm going to help my best friend. Now let go of me, you ol' bat!" She yelled.

"Make me!" exclaimed Jun.

Ty Lee shrugged and with four quick jabs in the right places, the woman fell to her knees.

"Hmph…now what are you going to do?" She taunted. Jun grunted making Ty Lee squealed and run in the direction of her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Azula ran into the thick of the crowd avoiding military fire-benders terrorizing her city. "My queen! You shouldn't be here!" exclaimed one her Dai Li agents.

"Don't worry about me! Protect my people!" She exclaimed as she kept running nearly trampling over Aang.

"Avatar! Where is my brother?" she asked him.

Aang pointed towards the beach. "He is trying to talk to the officers. We don't know what's going on".

The two of them hurried towards Zuko who was yelling up at the huge Fire Nation ship at the captain.

"Captain, I demand that you stop this madness! What's wrong with you?"

The captain laughed. "I don't take orders from weaklings like you. The real Fire Lord is taking care of things now".

"What??"

"Lord Ozai ordered that you and your friends have a fatal accident to avoid you trying to take the thrown from him again. Ah…Princess Azula, so good to see you".

Azula stood by her brother and whispered, "Where is my daughter?"

Before Zuko could respond, the captain laughed. "Don't worry, Princess, we have her and Lord Ozai has some great plans for his first born grandchild".

Azula's teeth clenched. _Not my only daughter. What are they going to do to her?_ She wondered.

"She's innocent! Leave her, PLEASE!"

"Ah…but she's not innocent, the little one has potential to be as strong a bender as you my dear and your father definitely doesn't need a threat. Oh yeah, he asked that we annihilate this little island to avoid any future opposition." With that the captain left. Azula heard a squeal that made her heart flip.

One of the guards dangled the little girl over the edge of the boat as if he was going to drop her.

"NO!" cried the princess, but the guard had already let go.

The child screamed as Azula watched helpless until the prodigy felt everything blacken around her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your Highness, the task has been completed as you have commanded."

The smile across the corners of my lips couldn't have been wider as I stood in my cell in nothing, but my filthy trousers. _Hmm…I'm still in Agni's favor _I thought as I took cautious steps towards the guard who had brought me this news. I'd plotted for years! Ten years of rotting away in this prison aching for the chance to regain what is rightfully mine. The Avatar may have taken my bending abilities, but the throne is still mine. Zuko's foolishness gave me the inch needed to dethrone him and bring the Fire Nation back to its former glory! Gripping the bars of the cell, I beckoned for the nervous soldier to come near. Despite the helmet covering most of his face, the beam of sweat on his nose was quite visible.

"What about the child?" I asked him.

"Your Highness, she is within the Fire Nation's walls and under intensive care due to a minor accident on the ship."

"Accident?"

"Yes, Your Highness, she was dropped from the ship, but we managed to retrieve her before the unthinkable."

I felt the sleeping chi within me boil equal to the intensity of Sozin's Comet. If only I could find a way to restore my bending I would have toasted this peasant.

"How dare you treat my granddaughter like a ragdoll?!"

"Your Highness, it was an accident," the boy retorted.

"Accident, huh, now what if I had you by the heel hanging above this _boiling_ water and _accidentally_ dropped you, how would you take it?"

The young soldier gulped. "I-I wouldn't like it, Your Highness".

Rubbing my graying beard, I smirked at the pathetic boy before me. _I still have it._

"Take me to her".

The boy obeyed by shakily unlocking the door and escorting me to where the child was located. Upon seeing me, the admirals and physicians bowed at my feet. Raising my hand for them to rise, I had to admit that I was enjoying this. Finally, my eyes lay on the beautiful, little angel sleeping peacefully on the finest silk cot the center could offer.

_Such a beautiful child. You are the spitting image of your mother. She's perfect, Azula, as I expected._ I thought gently combing through her curly, brown hair.

_"A child shall restore the glory of the Fire Nation"._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Witch!?" I had grown sick of this so-called psychic, gypsy woman and her riddles. The wrinkled, blind woman had come to my cell in the cloak of night, claiming to have a message of good-fortune to tell. I had nothing better to do and company was so rare that I decided to listen to this woman's shenanigans. Yet the woman spoke more riddles than Azula spoke lies and I'd had enough._

_"Spit it out, Woman! What child? Is Zuko's mute wife pregnant?"_

_The woman was undeterred by my rage as she stood calmly on the other side of the bars._

_"The Lost One shall return with the Chosen One. Through the path of death shall life be so"._

_"Madness!" I yelled. "What does this have to do with me?"_

_The woman hesitated before answering._

_You shall rule again, My Liege"._

_That, was all I needed to hear._

Since that night three years ago, I had plotted against my son and now it seems the old bat was on to something. My daughter had indeed bore a child destined to rule the free world alongside me. With a little _inspiration_, of course, she will do just that.

"She's recovering quite quickly, Your Highness," the physician said from behind me.

"Good, I've big plans for her."

"Your Highness!" An eager guard piped suddenly. I turned to face him. He beckoned for me to join him outside of the room with another group of soldiers.

"Uh, it is safe for you to return to your throne, Sir. The palace has been secured and cleared of all signs of Fire Lord Zuko."

This brought another smile to my face. My son was trapped on an island with his sadistic sister who's probably ready to crush him any minute now. For a moment, I wished that I could be there to watch him crumble at his sister's feet, but there were more important matters to attend to.

"General, bring your men to the war room. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"Aang, what were you thinking?! Do you realize what you did?"

"I saved your niece. I had no other choice, Zuko!"

"So, you blow her right back into the arms of that Fire Nation soldier? What a smart choice. Do you know how this makes us look?"

"All I know is that no innocent blood should be shed no matter the reason. At least she has a chance of living!"

"But for how long?!" Zuko growled as the men stepped closer until their noses were nearly touching.

"Guys, stop this! We don't have time for this now," Katara intervened, taking the monk by the arm to lead him back to his seat around the circle.

Ursa gestured for Zuko to sit between her and Mai, yet instead of doing so he walked to a corner alone and began pacing back and forth in deep thought. This was only one of several disputes between Zuko and Aang since the Lone Island villagers had placed the group under house arrest indefinitely or at least until Azula recovered from her second mental collapse. After Azula awakened from her blackout, she'd gone hysterical. One could definitely understand why, but it still panged Ty Lee's heart to see her in such pain and completely unable to help her. She'd heard from Katara of Azula's breakdown after her loss to Zuko for the Fire Lord title. Yet, even she agreed that the girl's reaction this morning topped it. The poor woman had to be struck by Jun's shirshu to calm her down. Although the acrobat objected to the remedy, it was all that could be done to keep Azula from harming herself or others. After being paralyzed, the Dai Li agents tied a rope of soft cotton around her as gently as possible, locking her arms at the sides. Immediately, after watching her being forced into bondage again, the acrobat wanted to run to her and wrap her arms around the prodigy, kiss her and let her know that everything was going to be alright. Of course, Jun made sure that she didn't get near her.

"_I understand," she lied. "Well, could you let me know when she's available?"_

_"Yeah," the woman said dryly._

Ty Lee knew that she wouldn't, instead she ordered that the gang be placed under house arrest because they were a "potential threat to Lone Island". After more moments of uncomfortable silence in the circle, the girl finally stood and walked towards Zuko, to her surprise, no one tried to stop her.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep that up". She joked in a futile attempt to liven the mood.

"You think they'll let you in to see how my sister is doing?" He asked almost to himself.

She shrugged. "Jun won't let me anywhere near her. You'll probably have better luck than I would".

"Doubt it," said the Fire Lord. "It seems like the townsmen are blaming me for the attacks. I need to get back to the Fire Nation and fix this. I knew the Avatar should've killed my father when he got the chance".

Ty Lee hesitantly placed a hand on the man's shoulder; it was as if he was aging right before her eyes. She felt horrible for him. The fate of his entire country was on those young shoulders.

"Zuko, I really think you should just come have a seat with the rest of us and take a moment to calm down," she suggested.

As if she'd hit a trigger button, the young man exploded. "Calm down! How can you be so stupid, Ty Lee? My father's taken control of the Fire Nation, Azula's lost it again and probably for good this time and my only niece has to suffer for doing nothing wrong. How do you expect for me to calm down?"

She winced at the tone, quickly removing her hand as if he'd burned her. Yet, before she could respond, Iroh stepped in as if from the shadows behind him and placed his own hand on Zuko's shoulder. The gesture seemed to instantly calm him down.

"My Lady, could you please excuse us? I need to speak with my nephew alone".

As customary the acrobat bowed, turned on her heels and nearly fled from the scene to rejoin the others in the circle. It was still quiet other than the mumbles from Katara and Aang, who were huddled so close together as if they were attempting to melt into one another. She took a quick survey of the surroundings at Sokka and Toph seated next to her, who were both looking at their hands as if in deep thought. The ever-dignified Lady Ursa was seated directly across from her next to Mai, whom she locked eyes with. As usual, Mai communicated with her eyes and at the moment they were telling her to come and so the contortionist did.

"Ty Lee, there's got to be a way into Azula's home. I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen when she comes to her senses, but I think you should be there," the young ruler quietly said after the girl took a seat between her and her mother-in-law.

Ty Lee's eyes widened at the comment. She would've given anything to see Azula, especially when the woman needed her most. The idea of creeping into a house surrounded by Dai Li agents didn't seem to faze her.

"I think Mai is right," Lady Ursa added. "If you can get to Azula, maybe you can help her come to her senses. She's always trusted you, Ty Lee".

The acrobat swallowed hard. She wasn't so sure of the comment, yet she wanted to help in any way she could. Maybe it was for her own selfish benefit of gaining Azula's trust again or for the Fire Nation or maybe Zuko. She wasn't sure why, but she was willing to do whatever she could despite the potential danger.

"I'll do it. What do I need to do?" She asked.

Mai leaned in closer as if sharing a personal secret.

"This is the plan".

* * *

"I can't do this, Uncle!" Zuko groaned and covered his eyes with his palms as if blocking out the world. "I don't know what you saw in me, but I'm not fit for this. I can't even unite one nation, how do you expect me to bring balance to the world? I just can't do it".

Iroh had to admit that the task of uniting the Fire Nation had taken its toll on his young nephew. Yet, he knew of no one who could fit the role better. Just as it was Aang's destiny to defeat Ozai, so is it Zuko's destiny to restore the peace. Despite ten years, there was still much more to be done. Between an almost immediate recession after the war and a civil war on the horizon, the boy had his hands full.

"Zuko, remember your journey ten years ago. Even then you were unsure of what direction to go or what to do, but you made it and you found your own destiny. Just because there is darkness ahead, does not mean there is not a glimmer of light within reach. You just can't see it yet".

The young man shook his head vigorously. "Will you stop it with the riddles, Uncle? For once, can you tell me exactly what to do?"

The aged man wrinkled his brow and placed a hand on his beard as if in deep thought.

"Hmm…I don't know".

* * *

"What do you mean the Avatar _gave_ my daughter to them?" The former princess snarled from her position on the throne that once belonged to her late husband.

Although Azula seemed to be somewhat in her right mind, Jun could sense dangerous hostility from the woman and chose to have her wrists tied to the arms of the throne. So far the woman had been fairly stable as they briefed her over the past events. Due to her fragile state, the queen's presence at the meeting between her advisors and generals was merely customary.

"We have sent a distress call by messenger hawk to the Earth Kingdom," said General Chan. Next to Jun, the young general is one of the queen's closest advisors. "We expect an answer from King Kuei no later than the end of the week, Your Highness".

Azula's eyes narrowed. "What happened to my daughter?" She asked in a tone that quickly caught everyone's attention.

Finally, after several moments of silence, Jun cleared her throat before stating.

"Your Highness, after your fall, your brother and the Avatar took it upon themselves to practically toss Ussie into the hands of the hostile Fire Nation soldiers".

"So, you have no clue whether my daughter lives or not?"

Jun shook her head slowly. The cry from the queen could have awakened the dead as she convulsed for several moments. When the soldiers guarding the entry ways around the throne room hurried to her side, Jun ordered them to return to their positions and let her be. She knew that Azula needed to release the pain and allowed her to. After the convulsing ceased, the queen sobbed calmly before finally addressing the silent council.

"M-my brother wouldn't do this. It's not in him. Who is really behind this?"

General Chan answered. "We interrogated the Fire Lord. According to him, the former Fire Lord Ozai has taken control of the nation and is leading this attack on the country".

Before Jun could say anything, the young queen stole the words from her lips in the calm, sharp matter she was known for. "Blasphemous! Does Zuko really expect for me to believe such a thing? Who does he take me to be? I know very well of the Avatar's taking our father's bending. There was no way he could have led a revolt on his own without it. Why would he lie?"

Instead of answering the question, the former bounty hunter took this as an opportunity to play her cards. "Well, it seems your brother is trying to force your hand, Your Highness. Maybe he will risk an all out war in exchange for your cooperation. Give the order and we'll contact the Earth Kingdom and give him what he wants".

To Jun's surprise, the young queen answered, "Bring Lady Ty Lee to me. Although I do not believe that my father has escaped his prison, I know Zuko and this is not like him. I need someone whom I can trust to tell me what is really going on".

The former bounty hunter felt her blood boil with rage, yet wisely managed to remain calm. She'd heard many tales of what this fire-bending master was capable of. "With all due respect, Your Highness, don't you think it is futile to trust an ally of the enemy?"

The prodigy shot the woman a lingering gaze before answering. "I have not declared an enemy as of yet, General and until I speak with Lady Ty Lee all preparations for war will be set aside until further notice. How about you use that strategic brain of yours to rebuild my citizens' homes?" with that the queen amazingly burned the bonds around her wrists and ankles with a small blow of blue flame from her lips and stood returning each gaze of awe from her generals. She could feel her anger flowing effortlessly through her veins like a river of molten lava and for a brief moment contemplated on renewing the Hundred Year War between the nations. (Besides, what do I owe anyone?) Quickly shaking the thought from her head, the queen dismissed her generals with a slight wave of her hand and left the dimly lit room for her bed chambers, her anger surging so that sleep was a mere fantasy. She remembered the feeling as if she'd never left her prison cell six years ago and she remembered the one person who was there the entire time. After more agonizing moments of tossing and turning, the prodigy stood from her bed and dressed herself in a brown cloak, dodging the guards in her apartment and finally set off into the night to find _her_ and hoped against hope that _she_ was looking too.


	10. Chapter 10

The wind howled as Ty Lee carefully pounced from rooftop to rooftop under the cloak of night. Thankfully due to Zuko's careful craftsmanship, she was able to escape the heavily guarded one-room bungalow through a hole carved just large enough for her petite body to squeeze through. Although she was quite anxious to get to the young queen as quickly as possible, the acrobat took cautious steps atop each roof sometimes crawling on all fours at a slower, but steady pace when she suspected there was someone near. Ty Lee marked each of the six rooftops separating the bungalow, where the others were still trapped from the castle, where Azula was probably still being treated as checkpoints. By the fourth checkpoint, she decided to hop from the roof, pressing her back against the wall of the building as soon as she landed and stopped for a moment to survey her surroundings. As she did so, she placed a hand on the letter strapped to her hip. Fire Lady Mai and former Fire Lady Ursa were counting on her to get the letter into Azula's hands before daybreak. After she was secured that the letter was still against her hip, Ty Lee treaded lightly around the corner in order not to alert the sleeping guard positioned in front of the cottage. This would place her on the backside where she could easily somersault past the space between checkpoints four and five. Once behind Building Five, the acrobat thought her heart would leap from her chest as there was only one checkpoint left before she would reach the castle and the former princess. _My princess_, she thought. _There's got to be so much on your mind right now, Azula. I promise I will never leave your side again, if I can only get to you._

As she thought this, she made an attempt to somersault between the buildings when slender fingers linked to a soft, pale hand attached themselves to her mouth, while another hand held her by her side to keep her in place. Fear-stricken, the contortionist instinctively tried to bring her foot up to her attacker's face, but was jabbed in the back of the kneecaps before she could lift her feet from the ground, forcing her to fall limply to her knees, but her attacker supported her weight by grasping her neck to keep her from falling to the ground and whispered harshly in her ear, "Quiet! Ty Lee, I'm not going to hurt you".

The acrobat knew the voice immediately. "Azula!" She tried to cry out, but the words were muffled as the queen tightened the grip around her mouth.

"I said quiet!" Hissed Azula.

The acrobat stopped her twitching and silenced herself instantly. Despite ten years of being apart, the woman still possessed the power to intimidate her by just speaking. "Now, I'm going to turn you loose, but before I do, I'm going to warn you that I don't have time for your nonsense. You are going to tell me everything you know about what happened to my Ussie. If you so much as giggle or stray off topic, I will seal your lips permanently".

Ty Lee gulped as the former princess removed her hands. She turned to face the woman who was wearing an oversized hooded cloak. Thanks to some light from the island's main road, the acrobat could make out some of Azula's beautifully crafted face, but Agni, those eyes. Despite their sternness, they were prettier than ever. However, there was something off about the princess as well; Ty Lee could tell that the princess's mental stability was in jeopardy and took the threat to heart.

"Ty Lee". Azula said in a tone that made her jump right into the explanation.

"Uh, well, um, after you fainted, Azula, by the way are you feeling better?"

Azula's eyes widened and her jaw twitched.

"Uh, nevermind, well, what happened was after you fainted, uh, Aang and uh your brother, Zuko, well, they fought back the soldiers as best they could. I tried to wake you, but well, you know--"

"—Get on with it!" Commanded the queen in a voice that sounded almost beastly.

"Uh, see one of the soldiers tossed Ussie in the water, but Katara managed to shoot her out so Aang could blow her back--"

"—So why isn't she here!" hissed the queen.

"Well, he kind of blew her back into the soldier's hands".

Not long after the statement, Azula had the acrobat pinned against the wall, spitting madly as she growled.

"So they did give my daughter away!"

"A-Azula, you're chokin--"

"—ANSWER ME!" Shaking the contortionist as she spoke.

"Yes, but they had no choice, Azula, " Ty Lee stated between gasps. "It's in this letter. Zuko wants to help".

"WHAT LETTER?"

"On my hip, it'll explain everything. Please just read it".

Azula's face softened as Ty Lee spoke and her hands loosened until she eventually let the acrobat go. Once released, Ty Lee immediately reached for the letter that she was supposed to give to the woman. She unhooked the letter from its secure spot, yet before she could give it to the princess. The loud sound of a whip cracking startled them both.

"Stop right there spy!" A voice that didn't belong to either of them said.

Ty Lee looked in the direction of the voice recognizing it immediately as Jun's. Sure enough, the thirty-something year old stood before them, holding onto a letter in one hand and the reigns of her scary shirshu in the other. The woman hopped from her beast, giving the acrobat a dangerous look before yelling to the officers who had appeared just as suddenly as she to arrest the acrobat.

Before the woman could protest, several Dai Li agents secured her hands and feet firmly by the earth.

"Wait, what's going on, Jun?" Asked the queen obviously fighting a mental battle with herself as she half-wobbled, half-walked to where the woman was standing by the shirshu.

Jun's voice softened as she spoke. "My queen, you are still so ill. I told you I would get to the bottom of this and I have".

With the statement, she gave Azula's cheek an affectionate pinch while the two shared a gaze that sparked instant envy into Ty Lee's chest. Azula's eyes closed as if escaping reality for a moment as the taller woman leaned in towards her in a lousy attempt to whisper, "Trust me".

She then gestured for the soldiers to mount the queen atop the shirshu before turning her attention back to the letter in her hand. "Now, as for this matter, my queen may I present this letter to you intercepted by one of your trusted Dai Li agents, Agent Yong Wei, Son of High Priest Rong Wei from a messenger hawk. I shall give you a moment to read it for yourself," with that, she gave Yong Wei the letter to give to Azula.

While the queen managed to scan the letter despite her sanity slowly slipping before everyone's eyes, Jun took the opportunity to prance in front of Ty Lee with a sly grin across her face.

"You're done for, Pinkie," she sneered so that only the two of them could hear. "I've got all the evidence on what you and your little posse are up to".

Ty Lee felt her face contortion into an upside down smile as the dark-haired woman spoke. The only plans that anyone made was to find Azula.

"That letter can't be real".

"What are you talking about? The letter was sent directly from the bungalow you all were kept in. Are you calling me a liar?" Hissed the former bounty hunter taking the girl's neck in her hands.

"Release her!" Commanded the queen.

The woman obeyed immediately. Ty Lee swelled with pride that Azula still cared enough to listen to her.

"The letter was--" but the former princess silenced her by raising her hand.

"—I do not need an explanation, I can read for myself, Ty Lee".

At this, a mischievous grin crept across Jun's face.

"Where are the others Jun?" She asked with amazing calmness.

"Under house arrest, Your Highness, for your protection. What would you prefer us to do with them?"

The former princess narrowed her solemn eyes as she answered with a certain dryness that frightened Ty Lee.

"Bury them".

Ty Lee gasped at the statement, yet before she could ask what the queen meant, the bounty hunter piped, "And this one? It's obvious she was sent to you as a decoy, Your Highness".

The acrobat looked to Azula pleadingly. All she wanted was to get the letter explaining the entire matter into Azula's hands. The queen had to know that she would never hurt her. Yet, the queen closed her eyes as she replied as if attempting to block the world.

"Bury them all".

Before she could object, the acrobat was swiftly re-bound by cloth around her mouth, eyes and wrists and escorted by an agent to an unknown area seemingly not far from the group until she could no longer feel the sandy earth. Trying her best to squirm out of the grasp on her shoulders, she froze at the sound of Jun's eerie voice that said, "Drop her".


	11. Chapter 11

"My Queen, I understand how you must be feeling" Stated Jun upon entering Azula's bed quarters where the queen sat solemnly with her back to the woman on the pillow closest to the window gazing out towards the stars. Instead of returning to the palace, Azula asked to go back to the bungalow she shared with Jun.

"But it's really not safe for you to be wan--"

As if set off like a time-bomb, Azula shot the woman an angry look and viciously snapped, "—What did you say!?"

Caught off guard by Azula's sudden erratic tone, the former bounty hunter hesitated for a moment before repeating, "Well, I said I under--"

"—Just what do you understand, might I ask?"

"Well--"

"—Since when did you have a child, Jun?"

"Never, Azula".

"Then you have no clue how I feel," she said, turning her attention back to the stars.

The older woman bit her bottom lip to keep from saying what she was thinking; _Ussie was like my daughter too._

Of course Azula would never understand what she meant by this.

_Ussie was barely walking when the queen and the bounty hunter's paths crossed five years ago. While feeding Nyla outside of a local pub she attended regularly in the Earth Kingdom, a flyer with the words JOUSTING FOR GOLD written in huge letters caught her attention immediately. After reading the requirements, Jun quickly rounded up all of the men within the bar who owed her money in order to pay the entry fee then asked the bartender which direction was Lone Island and eventually set off with Nyla to stow-a-way on a ship headed to the island._

_When she arrived at Lone Island, Jun was captivated by the island's size and beauty. Feeling as though she'd stepped into paradise, the bounty hunter looked around in awe as she walked through streets that shimmered as though they were made of gold with Nyla. The citizens were all dressed as if they were descendants of noblemen, yet not one person looked upon her as if she did not belong. Many tilted their hats and expressed warm greetings. It had to be the happiest place in the world._

_One man next to the entryway of a gorgeous hotel even walked up to her and beckoned for her to give Nyla's reigns to him. When she refused, he slightly bowed and continued to smile warmly stating, "Now, now, a beautiful young lady has no business carrying such an animal alone. You seem to be from afar, may I suggest a lovely room for one with a bed fit for a queen and a gorgeous view of the ocean?"_

_Sensing that the man was friendly, Jun asked him to take care of Nyla and direct her to the place where she would compete._

"_Ah, our annual jousting event is always hosted in the middle of town. You're participating, young lady?"_

"_Yeah, so where can I get the tickets?"_

_The middle-aged man pointed in the direction of the castle. _

"_You must ask the king and queen's permission in the castle"._

_Jun's nose turned up. She was never one for conversating with royalty, they were so bratty and useless. She always questioned the idea of the "divine right" to rule._

"_So, your king and queen actually speak to you citizens?"_

_The man laughed, giving the shirshu a comforting pat._

"_Of course, they only rule in name. They walk the streets as we all do"._

Hmm… _thought Jun, the place was growing better by the moment, yet instead of wasting more time, she thanked the man promising she would get a room for the night and hurried towards the castle above the city atop a large hill._

_The guards were surprisingly Dai Li agents who asked what business she had. When she told them, they half-chuckled stating that some man named Zheng was the champion for the past three years._

"_Well, he hasn't faced me, yet, has he?"_

_The men looked at one another, shrugged and in unison took a battle-ready stance. Unsure of whether to fight or flee, Jun reached for her pocketknife attached to her hip, yet nearly fell when the earth moved suddenly below her feet as the men made motions with their arms. Jun looked around the place at its beauty. The place was huge with its humongous ceilings and stain-glass windows. She was moving so fast that she could barely look at the painting along the walls. It wasn't long before the earth came to a sudden halt directly at the king and queen's feet, forcing Jun to fall forward upon her hands and knees. Embarrassed, the bounty hunter slowly peered up at the couple before her. The man's face was smiling and his eyes twinkling, yet the woman's was stern with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Uh, yeah, sorry," grunted the bounty hunter as she began to rise onto her feet._

"_Can we help you, Madam?" Asked the king._

"_Um, yeah, I guess so," replied Jun. "You see I'm trying to enter the jousting tournament tomorrow and I was told to come here"._

_The man's smile faded and was replaced by a questioning expression._

"_You want to enter the jousting contest?" He asked._

"_Well, yeah, I just said that," snapped the bounty hunter._

_The king's expression became stone stern. "Excuse me?" He asked and was about to stand, however, the woman raised her hand to stop him._

"_Well, that was a stupid question, Gang Qing, you've been rather bad at doing that lately," she said._

_Jun chuckled as the man pouted like a child, crossing his arms as he sank down in his throne. The queen turned her attention back to her._

"_And you, what right do you have to insult my husband? I doubt that you're royalty"._

Jun was somewhat offensed, but remained nonchalant towards the couple and responded, "_No, I'm not, I'm just a girl who wants to enter the competition. Since the war's been over work's been kinda slow if you catch my drift"._

_The queen turned up her nose. "We don't speak of any war here, but since you are a visitor you are granted a pardon--"_

_"—Besides it's too late anyway," piped the king. "Entry ended an hour ago"._

_"Wha—can't you include one more person?"_

_"Nope"._

_"Gang Qing, I think we should allow her to participate. She's the only woman who has entered," said the queen._

_"Exactly, although I wouldn't mind it right now, I know the citizens would not appreciate a woman getting a piercing through the heart for sport"._

_The queen shook her head. "You're right. It wouldn't be a good move on our part"._

_Jun suddenly decided to defend herself, "Hey neither one of you have seen me in action, so how about you give me a chance to prove myself?"_

_The king glanced toward the queen who just shrugged._

_"Well, it's your call, there will be no entry fee since you're choosing the death sentence willingly, be at the arena before the crack of dawn where you will meet your competitors and given numbers that will be called in random order. Let the Avatar's blessings be bestowed on you"._

_Jun looked again to the queen who nodded._

_As customary to any member of royalty, Jun bowed before returning to the hotel. She asked the middle-aged who had greeted her so kindly before to wake her before dawn._

"_Of course, my dear," he responded._

_Jun opened her eyes to a beautiful sunrise over the ocean's horizon and nearly fell over as she scrambled out of bed. _Damnit! I'm late!_ She thought as she put on her clothing and rushed out of her room nearly knocking over the middle-aged man and his cup of tea that he was holding, thankfully with two hands._

"_Tea, Madam?"_

"_What happened? I thought you were going to wake me?"_

_The man let out a hearty laugh._

"_Oh dear, I thought you were joking. Surely our fair king and queen would never allow a woman to compete in such a contest"._

_Jun rolled her eyes. "Whatever, where's Nyla?"_

_The man's eyes bulged._

"_You were serious? Oh dear, I shall get your beast, may the Avatar's blessings be bestowed onto you". With that he hurried as fast as his skinny legs would take him. _

_When she stepped outside, the street was alive with men, women children and pets lined up on either side dressed up in clown looking attire. Jun shoved her way to the front. It was intermission because there were several male and female gypsies running up and down the street dressed lavishly, entertaining children with candies and magic tricks. Jun looked to where the participants were lined up and hurried to join them. _

"_Thought you chickened out"._

_Jun turned to lock eyes with the beautiful queen._

"_Yeah, well, you thought wrong," she said._

_The queen raised an eyebrow. "You know, that attitude won't get you very far"._

"_Oh really? It got me here didn't it?"_

"_Not really, you're late. You don't have a number so you can't compete unless I allow you to. So exactly how far are you willing to go?"_

_Jun sighed and gave the queen a soft smile._

"_Ok, fine, could you help me get in the competition?"_

_The queen shrugged. "It's possible, but under one condition"._

"_What is that?" _

"_Stay on Lone Island. I would rather enjoy your company"._

_This time the bounty hunter shrugged. "Well, it would be a nice change from the norm. Never belonged to one place before". She answered, scanning the woman's face. The queen looked similar to someone that she knew, but could not think of at the moment. Instead of dwelling on it, Jun turned to meet with the announcer, sitting above the crowd on another hotel's balcony._

"_Hey, one more thing," called the queen._

_Jun turned. _

"_I'm counting on you to win also"._

_At this, the bounty hunter grinned and nodded slightly. Not long after she and the queen met with the announcer, Jun's number was called at which she took the reigns of her massive companion and met her competitor at center stage. Compared to Nyla, her competitor's horse was not much larger than a rodent and it didn't take her long to destroy her opponent in one joust. There were at least twenty or so competitors, all of them men, yet she defeated them all easily, including Lone Island's finest, Zheng. Jun had to admit that the man was a worthy opponent, yet after five rounds and a quick thrust through the abdomen, he fell from his horse and onto the sandy ground almost immediately. The crowd fell silent for several moments, yet when the queen came into the jousting area and showed her support by declaring Jun the first woman champion, everyone roared in applause._

_After the tournament, Jun was given a special home on Lone Island and after several months of close companionship with the queen, she was asked to be the Lady of Defense and official advisor to the crown. Not long afterwards Gang Qing became ill with the Fever and was isolated with several others who had contracted the disease and later died from it. It was during this time that Jun's and Azula's friendship deepened into something…something else? Jun was never sure what to call it._

Instead of arguing with the queen, Jun decided that it was best to change the subject.

"So are you going to sleep at all tonight?" The former bounty hunter asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"No".

Jun chuckled a bit before responding, "You know it gets quite cold in this bed alone".

"Is everything a joke to you, Jun?"

_Damnit did it again._ Thought Jun.

"Of course not, Your Highness. Just trying to help you cope, that it is all".

When Azula did not respond, Jun decided to leave the matter alone and began to drift asleep. Not long, it seemed, after she had closed her eyes, slender and pale arms snaked themselves about her waist, awakening her with their pleasant touch.


End file.
